Luigi
Luigi was a Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. He was the younger brother of Fire Lord Mario and his second-in-command, so technically he shouldn't of became Fire Lord, but through an elaborate plan, Luigi was able to remove Mario from the throne and become Fire Lord himself. A few days later, Bowser invaded the Fire Nation with his koopa army and managed to take over the entire country within a matter of hours. Bowser became the new Fire Lord and Luigi was left throneless once again. Luigi ran crying to his brother for help and at first Mario refused, but after some serious crying-fits from Luigi, he decided to help remove Bowser from the throne. Mario was able to successfully kick Bowser's ass, but sadly Luigi did not get restored to the throne. However he was allowed to live, because he got Mario back with his girlfriend. He became Firelord, several years later. History Childhood Luigi's dad was weird and always told them not to save princesses and deafeating turtles. But, Luigi and Mario did that anyway. One day Luigi noticed that the princess always made out with Mario and not him, so he asked why. So, every time after that he made out with Daisy. This continued until his brother got a job. Teenage years It was around now when Mario got a job as a doctor, so Luigi did almost nothing all day. Eventually his dad told him to get a job, but Luigi just ran away. He made it to a small Fire Nation Island and lived there for several years. Everyone knew who he was, but never told his dad. Nobody is really sure what Luigi did here, but there are rumors that he had affairs here. Back to the Capital When his dad died, Luigi came back home and helped his brother out with his plans. Soon, Luigi was doing all the work and Mario was watching Seinfied and Family Guy. So Luigi wanted to become Firelord, but knew he could not beat his brother. So, he went to this wierd pervert sage. The sage told him he had to find a star that would make him invincilble. He said that there would be many trials and he must pass each one. Journey to Star City Luigi began his journey to Star City, immediately. As he walked to Star city there were lots of trials, like Exit 790 which had an itallian taco bar. Another one was on Exit 853 which had free beer juice. Yet, Luigi made it to Star City and checked in at the Star Casino. There he met his old girlfriend from when he was a kid, and slept with her. The next day he bought a star at the mall, and took a cab back to Capital city. Firelord Luigi challenged Mario by blowing up his TV. They fought for several hours in the courtyard, until Luigi was pinned up against the wall. He then used the star and PWNed mario. He then began to enjoy life as Firelord. One Week later A week later the Koopa Army was PWNing the Fire Nation. Luigi asked Mario for help with some crying fits. Eventually Mario defeated the Koopas and became Firelord. Luigi was allowed to live, because he found Mario's old princess girlfriend. Back to the Throne Eventually after Mario died Luigi took the throne for about five years, and eventually died. Abilites Luigi is pretty good at Firebending, but not as good as his brother. Category:Fire Lords